vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
Summary Plankton is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob series, and is always at odds with his longtime foe, Mr. Krabs. What he severely lacks in brawn, he more than makes up for in brains. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak. Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets. Name: Sheldon J. Plankton Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male Age: 73 (Born November 30th, 1942) Classification: Plankton/Microorganism Powers and Abilities: Reformation (Able to reform from getting squashed), Stealth Mastery (Can crawl into opponents, sneak into the Krusty Krab with ease, and use his tiny size to go around places), Inventing machines, gadgets, and devices, Heat Vision with Imitation Krabs, Mind Control with MCBHs, Can swap lives with the switch-lives-just-to-know-what-it's-like-o-microfier, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness Attack Potency: Varies '''from '''Below Average Human level '''usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well). Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets. '''Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below average, higher at his peak. Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak. Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets. Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level '''at his peak. '''Unknown with weapons, inventions and gadgets. Stamina: Low (Struggles to play a harmonica) Range: Less than a centimeter, higher with his equipment. Standard Equipment: Varies based on the episode. Some of his inventions and gadgets include: * Imitation Krabs: An animatronic replica of Mr. Krabs controlled from the inside. It possesses the ability to talk, disguise itself as a toaster, and has a heat vision that can incinerate a bag of garbage. However, on its belt buckle is a penny coin slot which activates its self destruct sequence if inserted, creating an explosion large enough to destroy the Krusty Krab. * Chumbot: A powerful robot that can devastate whole buildings in Bikini Bottom. * Mind Control Bucket Helmets: Helmets made to look like hats; upon activation, they will stick themselves onto the victim's head, controlling their mind. * Karen: The computer wife of Plankton that can analyze anything and can create holographic food. * Death Robot: A one-wheeled robot featuring a target selection system, and a mallet to smash its targets with. It also sports arms strong enough to rip open a wall in the Krusty Krab and split Mr. Krab's shell in two with ease. * Color Nullifier: A machine capable of zapping objects to strip them of color. * A list can be found here Intelligence: Extroadinary Genius (Despite being consistently outsmarted by Mr. Krabs, Plankton is able to create all of his inventions including Baby gas, a Color nullifier, a Sonic Cannon that Destroys Every Known Material in the Universe, and Stench-vision goggles) Weaknesses: Very small, extremely stubborn, has a lack of properly thinking a plan through at times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Animals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9